Stupid Cupid
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: Miguel hates Valentine's Day. So of course he refuses to leave his appartement! Will Kai convince him otherwise even when he hates Valentine's Day himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Stupid Cupid

**Summary:** Kai

**Main Pairing:** Miguel/Kai

**Side Pairings:** Bryan/Garland, Tala/Claude, Hiro/Brooklyn, Spencer/Robert, Johnny/Mystel,

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, maybe some cursing, Two shot

**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade (cries)

Okay another fic and this one is for _Tenshi of Freedom_ as she asked me to write another Valentine's fic, so this one's for you girl!!! And because I'm in such a good mood, this one is going to be a two shot!!! Yay my first two shot!! Go me! X3

Reviews: Big Thanks to _Elemental Gypsy_ for reviewing Valentine's Love, Sugar High Rush, Play Fighting and Match In Heaven!!! Big Thanks to _Nezitsuki_ for reviewing Match In Heaven!!! Big Thanks to _Winter-Rae, Xgin'sxlittlexwolfx _and_ cyborgshi_ for reviewing Play Fighting!!! Thank you guys so much!!!! You rock!!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

14th February. A day that strikes fear in the hearts of every famous blader, well maybe except for Tyson as he loves the attention.

Any bladers who dares to venture outside are attacked by rabid fangirls and also fanboys. Reporters hunt them down the entire day, asking if they have a love interest or something among those lines. It was not a pretty sight.

Yes it was a day to fear for these poor bladers, Kai Hiwatari was no exception. 'Kai-chan!!!' 'Kai, we love you!!!' screaming fan girls were running after the terrified enigma, when he turns a corner he jumps up a tree and watches as the mob of rabid fangirls races past him.

Panting harshly he leans against the tree, putting an arm over his eyes, _Goddamnit, it's the same year after year! Those stupid girls really don't know when to quit!_ Sighing he looks down and notices he's close to the BBA, he jumps down and makes a run for it. 'There he is!' a girls screams. Kai blanches as the hord of rabid fans comes towards him again. _Oh crap!_

He start to run for dear life, slamming the door of the BBA open and closing it behind him. Bodyguards were holding off the rabid fans from entering. Something wich Kai was very grateful for. 'So they almost got you to?' Tala says, giving Kai a canine smirk.

Kai glares at his captain, panting heavily. It was then he notices Tala didn't have his jacket anymore. 'Where's your jacket?' he asks, Tala never took that thing of during the day, it was his favourite white jacket. Tala scrunches up his nose in disgust, nodding towards the fans outisde, who were screaming bloody murder. 'Those banshees ripped it off of me, literally.' He says, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Trying not to laugh, Kai coughs to keep himself under control. Tala glares at him before folding his arms huffing. 'It's not funny! Really don't those girls have a life instead of ruining mine? I hate Valentine's Day!'Tala shouts annoyed as hell, storming past the slate haired teen and joining the others in the dance hall.

Kai follows the redhead chuckling a bit, he doesn't really hate Valentine's Day, well maybe a little. It made everyone go crazy, girls turn into a giggly mess and guys trying to find perfect gifts for the one they love. I mean why should they only do that today, couples should show their love they have for each other all the time.

But the worse part of this wretched day were the rabid fan girls chasing every eligible and uneligible blader to the point of insanity. It was mad!

Running a hand through his unruly hair he joins his teammates at a table. Bryan was looking ready to blow, Spencer was reading a book he had brought with him. Ian was playing on his Nintendo DS, what game Kai didn't know. And Tala … well the redhead was sulking like a child.

'Argh what's taking him so long?' Bryan exclaims suddenly, scaring both his teammates as well as a few other bladers with his sudden outburst. 'Who?' Spencer asks putting his book away. 'Garland, he was supposed to be here already!' the platinum haired teen huffs. 'Maybe he got delayed or those fan girls problably got him.' Little Ian pipes up, smiling a little bit to innocent for Kai's taste. Ian had taking after Tala and bryan, scheming the entire time and being just as devious as the two older teens.

'Alright shrimp, where is he?' Bryan growls impatiently. 'I'll tell you if you give me back my PSP you stole from my room.'the little Russian says, grinning from ear to ear as the falcon looks in disbelief at him.

The other Russians deadpan before Kai comes to his senses. 'Ian what did you do?' he asks strictly. 'Nothing that Tala and Bryan wouldn't do.'the purple haired child says deviously. 'Ian,' Kai drawls, 'Where is Garland?' 'I'm not telling until Bryan gives back my PSP.' The young blader says defiantly. Sighing Spencer looks at the falcon, who is still looking flabbergasted by Ian's deviousness. 'Bryan give the kid back his toy.' He grumbles.

Bryan glares at Ian, before getting a black PSP out of his jacket and throwing it the younger blader's way. 'Thank you,' Ian says, 'Here are the keys, third floor, broom closet.' With that said the little blader turns back to his game and ignores the stares he is receiving from his teammates.

Bryan catches the keys, giving Ian one final glance, he sprints out of the room, 'Well we won't be seeing him again today.' Tala comments. 'See who?' a voice asks. Turning his head, Tala smirks jumping up and throwing his arms around Claude who was standing behind him. 'Bryan of course, he's off to see rescue Garland and probably wants a reward to.' The redhead says, a pervert grin on his face.

Claude rolls his his eyes at his boyfriend, before smiling at Kai. 'Hey Kai, how are you?' he asks. 'Just fine and you?' the enigma asks back, smiling softly. The had become friends a while before Tala and he began to date. 'Fine I guess, a little bit annoyed though.' the slender teens confesses as he sits down in Tala's lap, who sits back in his chair. 'How come?' Tala asks.

'It's Miguel, he's being a pain in the butt today, absolutely refuses to leave the appartement.'Claude huffs, folding his arms over his chest. 'Miguel is not coming to the dance tonight then?' Spencer asks. Claude snorts, 'Not how Miguel said it and I quote 'Over my dead body will I go outside with those bloodsuckers outside' I'll refrain myself from telling you what he said afterwards.'Claude sighs and leans back into Tala's chest. 'Why does he hate Valentine's Day so much, that he absolutely refuses to leave his appartement?'

Claude sweatdrops and laughs nervously, 'Umh well … last year he got surprised by some fangirls during our stay in Spain and well, they litereally tore off his clothes, he ran back home with only his boxers and socks still intact. After that he refuses to even set foot out of the appartement on day's like Valentine's Day and any other holiday, Christmas, Easter, you name it. If it involves having a hord of rabid fan girls chase after you, he stays at home. And nothing can convince him otherwise.'

Tala whistles but then grins. 'Did you tell him Kai was here?' he asks the silver haired slender youth. Claude looks at him confused, but shakes his head. 'No, I didn't. I forgot I swear normally Miguel is very cooperative but today .. he annoys the hell out of me.'the slender teen huffs annoyed.

Kai chuckles a bit, putting his head in his hand. 'Well if it wasn't for my teammates I would've stayed at my appartement to.'Kai confesses to the silver haired blader. Claude looks at him surprised, 'Really? Hate Valentine's Day to?' Kai moves an elegant hand in dismissal, 'Not really … well maybe a bit, mostly I'm annoyed at the fan girls and reporters and paparazzi that chase me around town.' He says casually.

'Hm I can understand that.' Claude hums. 'You know it's not really fair that everyone has to get over here and face the hord of fan girls and Miguel doesn't.' Spencer muses, he smirks and turns his head to Kai. 'Why don't you go get him Kai, he'll listen to you.'

Kai chokes on the drink he was just taking a sip of, a blush staining his face. 'M-me?' he stutters, 'Yes you, you and Miguel became quite close after Bega and maybe he'll come if you ask him really nice.' Tala teases.

The blush on Kai's face darkens and he glares at the redhead who is grinning at him. 'Of course! Tala is right Kai, you and Miguel have become rather close. So will you please convince him to come?' Claude practically begs him, clasping his hands together and giving Kai the best puppy dog eyes he can muster.

Kai sighs, standing up and glares at the three bladers, 'Alright I'll try to get him to come, but don't expect a miracle. If he really doesn't want to come I'm not going to make him. I am just going to ask that's all!'Kai says, trying to convince himself to.

Walking out of the dance hall passing a making out Johnny and Mystel Hiro and Brooklyn who had just arrived. When he reaches the door he takes a deep breathe before storming outside and running for his life, good thing he knew where the appartement Barthez Battalion shared was. 'Aaaah girls it's Kai again!!!' 'Get him!' _Oh shit, goddamn the things I do. Why do I always get myself into these situations? _Kai whines to himself as he runs even harder as a fan girl almost caught him.

Turning a corner, he runs into an alleyway and jumps over a fence, slowing the hord of fan girls down as not all of them can climb that fence easily.

Turning another corner, he waits to see if he's being followed, he didn't want to reveal the location of the appartement of Barthez Battalion. He lets out a deep breath, he didn't know he was holding and walks to the appartment close to him. He rings the dorbell, but after a few minutes of waiting Kai frowns.

Claude did say Miguel was home, so why wasn't he opening the door? Shrugging Kai steps back and sees a window standing open. Jumping up he grabs the railing of the balcony and pushes himself over it.

Wondering why the window was open, Kai steps inside the appartement noticing how silent the place was. Carefully he looks around. _Nothing, did he decide to join the others?_ Kai thinks, he jumps up a bit as he hears a small groan coming from the other side of the room.

He quietly walks over to the door and peaks inside, he freezes as he sees a sleeping Miguel, bare chested and his hair a bit damp. Problably from taking a shower. Blushing scarlet, Kai leans against the door, trying to control his raging heartbeat at the side of Miguel sleeping oh so lovely.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But if I go back and tell them I didn't ask him they'll want to know why. Tala will probably make a wise ass comment about how I didn't have the guts. Damn!_ He looks back inside, trying to give himself courage. But he blushes when Miguel turns around in his sleep revealing the band of his red boxers, looking at that tanned skin and silky golden hair, Kai looks away embarassed. _Someone up there is really toying with me! Stupid Cupid! God okay deep breaths, I can do this_ Kai nods to himself and steps inside, he slowly reaches Miguel's bed and stretches out a hand to wake him up.

But before he reaches him, Miguel opens his sleep filled eyes and blinks up at him confused. He sits up and rubs his eyes cutely. It send Kai's courage flying out the window and he blushes even harder. 'Kai?' Miguel's asks, the sandpaper in his voice sending chills down Kai's spine. _I can't do it!_ 'What are you doing here?' the blond haired heartthorb asks him.

Kai opens his mouth to say something, but with all this blood rushing to his head, he finds he can't and then he did something he thought only love sick girls would do.

He faints.

* * *

_LOL hehehe okay so this is the end of chapter 1. Next chapter Miguel/Kai fluff!!! What is Miguel gonna do? Hehehe Only I know X3 Anyway hope you'll review and tell me what you thought of it!!!! X3_

_Big Hugs_

_Blaze Queenie_

_P.S. sorry for any spelling mistakes, as most know english is not my first language, but I am trying my best X3 Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Stupid Cupid

**Summary:** Miguel hates Valentine's Day. So of course he refuses to leave his appartement! Will Kai convince him otherwise even when he hates Valentine's Day himself?

**Main Pairing:** Miguel/Kai

**Side Pairings:** Bryan/Garland, Tala/Claude, Hiro/Brooklyn, Spencer/Robert, Johnny/Mystel,

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, maybe some cursing,

**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade (cries)

I'm back and with the second chapter of Stupid Cupid. Now it's a littl longer than I thought it would be but, meh whatever works! X3 X3 Hope you'll all like it!

Reviews: Big thanks to Ma.anda and ashleigh340 for reviewing Sugar High Rush. Big Thanks to Surrealtraversity, Winter-Rae, cyborgshi, Tenshi of Freedom and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing this fic!!!!!!! And Big Thanks to Winter-Rae, OnlyNotReally, cyborgshi, Luka-chan, tenshi of Freedom and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing Kitty Gets A Haircut!!!! Thank you guys so much!!!! X3

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Miguel blinked. Watching the youth that was lying unconcsious in his bed. It has been almost an hour ago, since he found the enigma standing next to his bed, looking like he was going to wake him and the next thing he knew Kai faints! What was Kai doing here anyway? The blond haired heartthorb looked away when he heard the phone ring.

Quickly he picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hey Miguel, it's Claude. Is Kai with you?'the silver haired Spaniard asks concerned.

'Yeah, he's here … but he's unconcsious.'Miguel says.

'WHAT!'

Miguel pulls the phone away from his ears as he hears the loud shout of none other then Tala.

'What do you mean, he's unconsious?' Tala asks, he problably stole the phone from Claude, Miguel muses amused.

'Well, he arrived here an hour ago, how he got in, I have no idea. I woke up and when I asked what he was doing here, he just fainted.'Miguel explains. Hoping the Russian would believe him, he did not want to get on Tala's bad side. He was a mean, sadistic jerk when he thought someone hurt Kai in any way and by the gods he hoped Tala would not think he did something to the enigma.

He'd never see the next sunrise.

Not that he would ever do something to hurt Kai. No he wanted him happy and smiling, why? Well that's easy, he's in love with the gorgeous Russian blader.

'Really? Wait … what did you mean, 'you woke up'. Where you asleep or something?' Tala asks confused. 'Well … yeah I was sleeping when Kai came into my room out of nowhere, not that I minded much … he just surprised me.'Miguel says, leaning against the wall.

He hears Tala chuckle and whisper something to Claude. He heard his teammate say something to his Russian boyfriend wich Miguel couldn't hear.

'Well since Kai arrived safely at your appartement, Claude can breathe a little easier. He was worried something had happened to him. I told him Kai can take care of himself. But you know Claude, always worrying.' Tala says, Miguel could almost see the smirk plastered across the wolf's face. Rolling his eyes as he hears a slap and a small 'ouch' coming from said Russian.

'Yes, well just tell Claude, Kai's in good hands.'Miguel says, hoping that didn't come out wrong.

'Oh I _know_ he's in good _hands_. Have fun!' Tala says cheekily as he hangs up.

'No that's not-…' Miguel sighs as he hears Tala hang up and hangs up to. 'Bloody Russians.' He mumbles under his breath, returning to his bedroom.

Kai was still unconsious on his bed, showing no signs of waking up. Sitting down next to Kai on the bed, he gently runs his fingers through the silky dual coloured hair. Shaking his head from any unsavory thoughts, Miguel walks to the livingroom and starts making some tea. 'Hope he likes lemon tea.'

----------

Tala was wearing that smirk again. Claude did not like it, no sirreee. That smirk meant trouble, it always did, 'Okay what the hell is going on?' he asks suspicious, putting his hands on his hips. Looking at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes. Tala smirk widened, putting an arm around the silver haired youth's waist. 'Let's just say, I don't think we'll have to expect Kai back anytime soon.' Cocking an eyebrow, Claude looks at Tala confused. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Tala didn't reply, he just kept that annoying smirk on his face.

'So Kai went to Miguel?' Bryan asks as he suddenly appears out of nowhere in front of the two bladers with Garland behind him, looking flushed and tired. _Unbelievable they really can't keep their hands off of each other._ Claude thinks, but sighs. Knowing all to well he and Tala weren't much better, sure they didn't do it anywhere and anytime like Bryan and Garland but they did have little adventures of themselves from time to time.

'Yep, betcha they won't show up for training tomorrow.'Tala says grinning. Bryan gave him a devious smirk, 'You're on.'

'Not another bet! The last one ended with me being chained to the bed for hours on end, thanks to you!'Claude exclaimed annoyed, blushing deeply as some of the others bladers present turned to look at him.

Bryan laughed as Garland looked at Claude curiously. 'I didn't know you where into things like that, Tala?' Garland says surprised. Tala gives him a wolfish grin, pulling Claude close to him, 'Hey you guys aren't the only ones who like to experiment!'he replies making Claude blush even deeper before he smacks the redhead and steps away from his boyfriend, embarassed. 'Shut up, Tala.'he hisses annoyed beyond belief.

Bryan got his laugh under control and turned to Tala, 'Anyway have you guys seen Spencer?' he asks. 'No he left a while ago, didn't tell where though.' Claude says, 'Why?' 'Bryan shruggs his shoulders smirking, 'Nothing just that Robert's missing to.' The platinum haired teen says, a knowing grin on his face.

Tala gave his friend a devilish grin, 'Wanna go check out this mystery dear friend?' he asks. 'Of course!' Bryan says, bowing mockingly, 'After you good sir.' 'Why thank you good sir!' Tala replies. Garland and Claude watch their boyfriends leave, going to look for trouble. They sighed simultaneously and decide to sit down at a table. 'I need a drink.' Garland says, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'You and me both.' Claude sighs.

He loved Tala dearly, really, but sometimes he could strangle the redhead with those schemes of him and Bryan. Those two were a danger for everyone's health, especially his. 'I love him but sometimes I just wanna kill him.'Garland says. 'Yeah well look at the bright side, atleast they are not dragging you along this time. I just hope Spencer won't kill them.'

'Me to.'

---------

Meanwhile our devious duo were walking along the halls of the BBA, spotting a familiar couple making out. 'Well well lookie lookie Bryan!'Tala exclaims. 'Hiro. Brooklyn out for a little adventure? With all these people around? Kinky!' the platinum haired blader teases. Hiro looks at Bryan annoyed, before Brooklyn gives them a wicked smirk of his own, 'You should talk Bryan. I could hear Garland scream from here.'the genius teases back.

'Hehehe busted.'

'What are you guys doing here anyway?' Hiro asks, a bit annoyed at the interruption. 'You guys seen Spencer or Robert?' Tala asks, grinning from ear to ear. Brooklyn looks at them curious before nodding. Hiro just looks at the two suspicious. 'We saw them a while ago, they went that way.'Brooklyn says, pointing further down the hall.

'Thanks guys, have fun.'Tala says. Bryan followed suit. 'Those two are so weird sometimes.' Hiro commented. Brooklyn made Hiro look him in the eye. 'Less talking, more kissing. Beause you have a lot of sucking up to do.' The genius commands, a command wich the older Granger gladly obeys.

Leaving Hiro and Brooklyn behind them, Tala and Bryan reach a Y-split. 'Damn wich way?'Bryan cursed. When he got no reply, he looked to see Tala walking to the left. 'Tal?' 'Shhhtt.' Tala hushed him. Bryan huffs and folds his arms over his chest. 'Do you hear that?' the redhead asks after a while. 'Hear what?'Bryan asks, he stood next to Tala and listened.

Suddenly he hears a soft moan coming from one of the closed doors. He turns to Tala to see the redhead smirk at him and he smirks back. 'Let's get our prove.' He whispers to the redhead. Tala nods and follows Bryan to the door quietly. For weeks they have been trying to proof that Spencer was in a relationship with the german aristocrat known as Robert Jurgen, so far they had nada, but now that could change. Getting a small camera from his jacket, he nods to Tala.

The redhead opens the door and yells, 'Gothcha!', surprised a panting Spencer jumps away from a blushing and panting Robert who was sitting on a table in the room. The aristocrat's hair looks a bit dishleved and Spencer's shirt was open, showing the bulky teen's muscled stomach. Bryan was filming all this while grinning like a cheshire cat. 'I knew it!'he says victoriously. Recovered from his shock, Spencer buttons up his shirt. 'Did you really think, we wouldn't find out?'Tala says smirking, folding his arms over his chest.

'And to prove it to all the others, because they didn't believe us when we said we had a suspicion you guys were seeing each other, we're gonna show them this tape!' the platinum haired blader says, holding the camera up.

Spencer's eyes twitches and he starts walking over to his two teammates. Noticing a pissed off Spencer coming their way, Tala and Bryan look at each other.

'We better run.' Tala says.

'Right behind ya!'Bryan replies.

The two were gone in a blink of an eye, an angry Spencer following them, shaking his fist and yelling, 'You sneaks! I'll show you to spy on people! Wait till I get my hands on you!! I'll kill you!'

All the while Robert looks on dazed as his boyfriend chases the two other Russians. 'Well that sucks.'

------------

Kai groans as sunlight hits his eyes, looking up he sees Miguel sitting next to him. Immediately he sits up and notices he's in Miguel's bed. He blushes embarassed, as he remembers how he got here and what had happened, _God I'm such an idiot, who faints in a moment like that?_

Miguel smiles at Kai and hands him a cup of warm tea, not commenting on the pink blush dusting his cheeks. 'Here, it'll make you feel better.' He says softly. Kai takes the offered cup, 'Thanks.' he says still a bit embarassed.

Sipping his tea, Kai did feel a bit better. 'I'm sorry I just dropped by. But Claude and Tala asked me to come here.'Kai explains as he looks at Miguel. Cocking his eyebrow, Miguel asks, 'Why did they ask you to come here?' 'Well Claude and Tala seem to think I can convince you to come to the Valentine's dance at the BBA and spend the day with the other teams.' Kai says, taking another sip of his tea.

Sighing, Miguel rubs the back of his neck. 'Yeah well I'll have to dissapoint you then. But until that calendar says 15th february I'm not going anywhere.'the blond haired heartthrob says. Chuckling, Kai puts the cup on the nightstand and shakes his head. 'You really hate Valentine's day don't you?' he asks. 'Yes and I'm not afraid to admit that. I am never _ever_ setting foot out of the appartement on Valentine's Day, no freaking way!'the blond exclaims heatly.

'Well I can't blame you for it, since I don't like Valentine's Day very much myself but I guess, I came for nothing then, I really don't know where they got the idea you'll listen to me if I ask you, as Tala put it, 'nicely' to come with me to the Valentine's dance.' The slate haired teen chuckles.

Miguel looks at the enigma, he looks gorgeous as ever. And god Miguel was beginning to hope Kai would ask him 'nicely' to come with him to the Valentine's dance. He had noticed the enigma had been trying to avoid him lately and it was really getting to him and seeing him here in his appartement he was grateful Tala and Claude had sent him or else he would have problably kept avoiding him. 'Well then, I better get going. The dance will probably start in a few minutes.'the enigma sighs and stands up.

'Wait.'

Kai was surprised when he felt Miguel's hand grabs his and pull him close to him, trapping his arms. 'Why don't you stay here then? I could use the company.'Miguel whispers.

Kai looks away, biting his lip. 'I can't, I promised mister Dickenson I would watch Tala, Bryan and Ian.'

Miguel let go of Kai, and stepped forward making the enigma take a step back. 'I don't believe you.'he whispers softly. Swallowing hard Kai says, 'It's true.'

'No it's not. I know for a fact Claude and Garland will keep an eye on Tala and Bryan and I know Mathilda will keep an eye on Ian, plus you said you hate Valentine's day didn't you? So why do you want to go there so bad?' Miguel asks, smirking victoriously.

Backing up against a wall as Miguel advances on him, Kai tries to think of an excuse as Miguel stands before him, putting one of his hands on the wall next to his face and leaning in close.

'You don't have an excuse do you?'he says smugly, Kai opens his mouth but then slums in defeat. 'I don't.' Kai admits softly. 'Then why won't you stay with me?'the blond asks, looking at the enigma. 'I-I don't know.' Blinking Miguel takes Kai's chin between his fingers and tilts his head up a bit, so Kai would look him in the eye.

'Why are you avoiding?' Miguel asks softly. 'I'm not avoiding you.' the enigma says blushing deeply as he looks into perfect sapphire eyes. Sighing Miguel let's go of Kai's chin. 'You're lying. Kai why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?'

'No!'Kai immediately responds, 'You didn't do anything, I just- … I-I just don't understand what's going on with me. I feel strange when I'm around you, I just don't understand. My heart keeps hurting when I get near you and when I'm away from you it only gets worse.'

Miguel looks at Kai, smiling softly. 'I think I know why.'he says. 'Re- mmph!'

Taken by surprise as Miguel kisses him, Kai keeps still until he finds himself returning the kiss. Putting his arms around Miguel's neck, while Miguel puts his arms around him, Miguel's tongue gently begs for entrance wich Kai gladly gives him. His knees give out under him and Kai moans softly.

Breaking their kiss Miguel looks at kai panting slightly, 'Does your heart still hurt?' he asks softly. Kai shakes his head smiling, 'Not really.' and he kisses Miguel. 'Than I'm not trying enough, the blond haired heartthrob says and he picks Kai up and puts the enigma's legs around his waist and carries him to his bedroom.

Kai last coherent thought being, _Maybe Valentine isn't so bad after all.,b_efore the door closes behind Miguel.

* * *

_Yay my first twoshot done!! hehehe I couldn't resist fooling around with Tala and Bryan, I just love those two as a devious duo! X3 And as promised some Miguel/Kai fluff!!!! Hope you guys liked and hope you'll review to tell me what you think!!!_

_Big Hugs_

_Blaze Queenie_


End file.
